


Out Drinkin'

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zexion had only opened his mouth a few times - Xigbar had supplied the rest.
Relationships: Xigbar/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Out Drinkin'

**Author's Note:**

> ???? 2006? IDK

"What are you doing here so late?"

Zexion glared upward, hoping desperately that he hadn't flinched or jumped or anything to give away his surprise at being watched. Normally he could tell when someone had 'popped in' on him, but Xigbar was damned tricky and seemed to only be getting trickier.

"What are you doing on the ceiling?" Zexion replied sharply. "You should clean while you're up there. I've noticed that we're starting to get just a bit of dust, somehow."

Xigbar laughed and dropped effortlessly to the floor, twisting midair to land on his feet. He smirked and reached for Zexion's arm.

"Work day's over."

"There aren't days anymore," Zexion reminded him. "Besides..."

"Great," Xigbar interrupted. "So you can do it tomorrow."

Zexion sighed, realizing there was no easy way he could get rid of the gunner and continue working.

"What do you want?" he asked as Xigbar grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the door.

"I found this great little world," Xigbar began...

* * *

Zexion found himself in a bit of a conundrum. Actually, unfortunately, he was almost... interested in everything that had happened. Because he was fairly sure he was embarrassed, if he could be embarrassed. He was sure his face was flushed and red, though he might just still be mostly drunk which was absolutely not his doing. He'd only opened his mouth a few times - Xigbar had supplied the rest.

Moaning as he shifted on the bed he knew was absolutely not his own, Zexion couldn't help but think he was exceptionally sore, even if he'd fallen down a few times. And he probably had - he knew what happened when he drank and even if losing his heart meant he'd lost his emotions, he was still capable of a wide realm of physical pain and also unique inebriation.

So far, Zexion knew he'd been dragged off to a very festive world with Xigbar, drank a lot of noxious alcohol, and probably fallen down. The snoring next to him was hopefully Xigbar and he was still a little drunk, maybe. Maybe they both were. He'd have to wake Xigbar up to get them both back to the castle before Xemnas noticed they were gone. If he noticed they were gone.

Zexion rolled a bit, tangled in the sheets and flailing for a second before he realized half the problem was that his underwear was around his knees. Except he wasn't sure it was his, as it was much silkier than he thought his underwear normally was. He couldn't really say he actually thought much about his underwear, but...

He did not wish to make a study of his own mortification, however since he had to do something until Xigbar woke up, Zexion decided he could make an effort. That and pull those silky panties up just a bit, because he was fairly sure he was still drunk and they felt rather nice against his skin.


End file.
